


Matrilineal Telecommunications

by greendalecoolcat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Angst, otherwise still pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendalecoolcat/pseuds/greendalecoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff gets a surprising email and three unexpected phone calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matrilineal Telecommunications

Jeff was lying on top of the sheets, relaxing while Annie was in the shower. It was around 10:00 when he checked his faculty email. Sure enough, when Jeff opened the app he had one new message from 4:06 PM in his inbox.

 _Probably just the Dean asking me which color tie brings out his eyes again_ , Jeff thought. But it wasn’t the Dean. The subject line read **Annie**. _What the hell?_ The name of the sender read **V. Edison**. _Oh._

He looked to the bathroom door and heard Annie humming along to a song he vaguely recognized. His heart suddenly pounding, Jeff opened the email and began reading.

 

**Dear Mr. Winger,**

**Hello, I am contacting you in hopes of relaying a message to my daughter. I’m sure she has shared much of her past with you, so I understand if you are surprised to be receiving this email.**

**It is to my understanding that you are currently in a relationship with my daughter. I had no way of contacting Annie myself, so I found your information on the Greendale faculty website, I hope that isn’t a problem.**

**Despite everything that has happened between us in past years, I decided it was time to reconcile with Annie. If you could inform her of this, it would be much appreciated. I’m still living in Riverside. She knows where to call.**

**I hear she is quite successful.**

**Regards,**

**Mrs. Edison**

 

Jeff stared blankly at the words until his phone dimmed to black. He gulped and lit up the screen once more. He read the words over and over until he heard the shower turn off.

 _“Despite everything that has happened…it was time to reconcile,”_ Jeff was at a complete loss for words. Or was he? Didn’t he experience the same situation with his father? _I had to go searching for the bastard myself, he couldn’t have cared less where I was,_ Jeff thought. _This is different. Annie’s mother is reaching out._

Jeff had no idea how to drop this bomb on Annie. Maybe he should wait. He didn’t want to ruin her night, she had a big presentation at work the next morning. She’d been working so hard on that thing for weeks.

But she should know… Jeff was conflicted but before he could make a decision, Annie bounced out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas and a clean face.

“Hey!” She plopped onto the bed next to Jeff and let her damp hair spread out along the pillows.

“Hey,” Jeff responded, but it was filled with uncertainty.

“I’m all set for tomorrow. I have my notes memorized, my computer is charged, and my outfit is all laid out,” she said pleased with herself. “Although I could run through it again…” she glanced at Jeff hopefully.

It’s true, she was ready. Jeff had spent the night sitting through practice presentation after practice presentation, offering moral support and tips that he learned during his days in the courtroom, “Annie, you don’t need to. You’re gonna kick-ass tomorrow,” he punctuated his statement by squeezing her shoulder.

Annie rolled onto her side so she could face Jeff. “I think I’m finally ready to relax now,” she smiled up at Jeff.

Nope. He couldn’t tell her now. _Dammit. Her mother really knows how to_ ‒

Jeff’s phone was ringing beside him. He looked at the ID and his eyes grew comically wide. _Is this woman crazy?!_ He quickly declined the call and set his phone aside.

Annie was watching him, “Who was that?”

“Uh, ‘Restricted Caller’ so…” Jeff put on a tight smile and gestured to the nightstand.

“Oh. Well, good.” Annie put on a sly smile, sat up, and made her way closer to Jeff. She leaned in to meet his lips with hers. After a moment she pulled away.

She lifted her eyebrows in the suggestive way that Jeff loved and he reciprocated the gesture and captured her lips. Maybe this was a good distraction… For the both of them. They continued to kiss as Annie’s hands found Jeff’s neck and his gripped her waist.

They were both thoroughly distracted when Jeff’s phone sounded to life once again. Annie pulled away and glanced at the phone and then at Jeff confusedly.

Jeff sighed and grabbed his phone, his arm holding Annie in place against his chest, “Hold on…” It was the same number as before. _This woman is unbelievable._ He declined the call for a second time and placed his phone on the far side of the nightstand.

Jeff leaned in to meet Annie’s lips once more but she moved away, “Jeff?”

“Hm?” He tried to seem indifferent.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t answer th‒”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it. Restricted,” he pulled her in for a kiss and then rolled them so Annie was lying on her back.

She squeaked at the change in position and then giggled against his lips.

 _Distraction back on track_.

They continued to make out lazily for a few more minutes until Jeff’s phone went off again. This time Jeff ignored it and his mouth made its way to Annie’s neck.

“Mmm, Jeff…” Annie let out, waiting for Jeff to do something about their interruption.

“Shhh, ignore it,” his teeth nipped her ear.

Annie pulled herself out from under Jeff and got into a seated position, “Jeff, we can’t just ignore it! What if it’s an emergency?” She looked at him pleadingly as he sat up.

“Annie, it’s nobody, I’ll just turn it off completely,” he reached over and grabbed the phone but before he switched it off, Annie snatched it from his hands, “Annie! Give it back,” he tried to swipe it from her grasp but she was too quick.

“I just want to see the number!” She held the phone away from Jeff as she entered his passcode.

“I told you, it was restricted!”

“But maybe they left a voicemail!”

“Annie give it back! I’m serious,” Jeff’s voice was hard. This was going to end badly.

Annie opened the missed calls, her eyebrows furrowed, “Jeff… These aren’t restricted… Why would you‒” she stopped midsentence, recognizing the number.

_Shit._

Annie looked at Jeff, eyes filled with confusion and soon-to-be angry tears. He let out a long sigh and ran a hand down his face.

“Annie‒”

“Whatever you’re about to say better explain why I’m reading _my mother’s_ number on your phone,” She was hurt. And angry. He should have told her from the start.

“Okay but _please_ let me say everything I have to say before you yell at me.”

Annie nodded but the hurt never left her face and her eyes still tempted to release an array of tears. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped Jeff’s phone.

Jeff let out an even breath before he began, “While you were in the shower I was checking my email and I found one from earlier. It was from your mom. She got my information from the faculty website.”

As soon as Annie heard the words she quickly found the email and read it for herself.

Jeff continued anyway, “And Annie,” he reached forward and held on to her wrist until she looked at him in the eyes, “I was going to tell you. I promise. But you have your big presentation tomorrow and I didn’t want to drop this bomb on you. I didn’t want to ruin this for you,” he never strayed from her eyes, she needed to know he was telling the truth.

Her brow continued to be furrowed and her eyes dropped back to his phone.

“And I didn’t know for sure if it was your mom calling me. I recognized the Riverside area code so I just assumed…” Jeff trailed off, giving Annie a chance to respond. When she didn’t he added, “I mean, I don’t even know why she would be calling…”

Annie was silent for a few moments. When she finally spoke, she sounded defeated, “She probably changed her mind. Hopes there’s a chance that you haven’t told me…” She shook her head and looked back at the phone, “so she could back out and tell you to forget everything.”

Jeff felt like someone knocked the wind out of him. The feeling of a parent not wanting anything to do with their own child was a feeling Jeff had felt one too many times. Annie had too. _Her mother is a piece of work._ Jeff wasn’t sure what to say to make it better, so he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. His cheek rested against her forehead, her head on his chest. They sat in silence for a while.

“I really was going to tell you,” Jeff said quietly, still wrapped around her.

“I know,” her voice sounded softer, understanding. Jeff held her tighter, relieved.

After a few more moments of silence, Jeff spoke, “You know, we aren’t sure if that’s why she’s been calling,” he soothingly rubbed his hands along her upper arms.

Annie turned in his lap so she could look at him, she was unconvinced, “Calling three times in the span of fifteen minutes seems kind of excessive, don’t you think?”

“Extremely. But…” Jeff shrugged.

“Well whatever the reason, she doesn’t get to do this,” she began shaking her head, “She doesn’t get to _decide_ when or _if_ we reconcile.” She tossed Jeff’s phone across the mattress. “I put myself out there so many times for her, I made myself better, I created a life for myself, and I’m finally happy. She doesn’t get to be my mother again just because she found out that I was ‘fixed!’” Annie was off the bed and pacing the floor.

Jeff scooted to the edge of the bed and reached for her to stop pacing. Once she stopped in front of him, he grasped her hands, “Hey, hey. You are absolutely right. I agree with everything you’re saying. You are incredible. And _you_ did that. She can never claim that over you.”

Annie smiled at Jeff, he always understood her.

Still holding her hands, Jeff continued, “And that’s why you are going to kick _ass_ tomorrow. And you can deal with this mother business when _you’re_ ready.” Annie nodded in agreement. “And until then, your mom is going to become really familiar with my voicemail… Lucky for her, I sound unbelievably sexy.”

That got a laugh out of Annie and she rolled her eyes, “Thank you, Jeff. You’re right. I’ll deal with her when I’m ready. And I _am_ going to kick ass tomorrow,” she held her head high.

Jeff smiled proudly at his girlfriend.

“As for your sexy voicemail… meh,” she made a little so-so gesture with her hand, but she was still smiling.

Now Jeff was the one laughing, “Oh, wow. Wow.” He pulled her into him until they were both back on the bed.

Annie giggled as she leaned in for a kiss. Jeff graciously accepted.

When he pulled away he scooted back against the pillows, “Alright Agent Edison, how about we run through this thing one more time,” he said referring to her presentation.

Annie squealed in delight, “Thank you!” She ran to get her notes from her briefcase by the front door.

When she came back, she flawlessly ran through her notes with her head held high and a smile on her face. Jeff listened to every word and couldn’t have been prouder.

 _Yeah. She’s gonna kick ass_.


End file.
